


Scars Remind Us We're Alive (And Also Where We've Been)

by greenmaskedmarauder94



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Other, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmaskedmarauder94/pseuds/greenmaskedmarauder94
Summary: I just have some Thoughts(tm) about the four main ones and the scars they probably have.
Relationships: Alucard Emery/Rhy Maresh (mentioned), Delilah Bard/Kell Maresh (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Scars Remind Us We're Alive (And Also Where We've Been)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! This is not beta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

Lila couldn’t count her scars. There were far too many. Reminders, of a rough childhood and a rougher youth. And then there were her days at sea, first with Alucard as her captain and then as captain herself. And of course the battle with Osaron hadn’t left any of them unscathed.

There were some she did know how she got them and their exact number. The tiny ones on her hands from when she was learning her knife tricks. Faint ones on her wrists, from when she had been attacked during the Essen Tasch. And one on her left side, below her heart, from when the Copper Thieves had attacked her in Rosenal.

She had scars all over, and the only time she ever got close to counting them all was when Kell pressed his lips against them in the late hours when they were alone. 

~*~

Kell could count his scars. He didn’t have very many, after all being raised as a royal didn’t lead to a life where one acquired scars much. But he did have some. In fact, he had six.

His obvious one was the soul seal above his heart, where he’d bound Rhy’s life to his using Vitari. Below that, there was a faint line across his chest from the spell-bound cutthroats the Dane twins had given him using a stolen royal sword. 

Then there was the mark from the wound Osaron gave him, stabbing him through his side with a spike of ice. It had mostly healed, but the jagged remains of a scar poked through the front and back of his side. And then there was the scar that stole his memories away on his arm, near his elbow.

And then both of his knees were scarred also. Faintly, and since childhood. It was Rhy’s fault, they’d been kids and playing. He’d fallen from a tree while playing some game with him.

~*~

Alucard had a few scars. Most of them all blended together. There were marks that had been left by his father, and then later his brother. Rhy had kissed those that summer they’d had together. And then when he’d had to leave he acquired more.

The scars around his wrists had been given when he was arrested for piracy, branded into his skin as a reminder. He claimed they didn’t bother him, that they helped cement the respect his crew had for him when his charges were turned around and he was given a position for the crown.

And then there were the silver scars that ran over his skin, tracing his veins, telling of his battle with-and victory over-Osaron.

~*~

Rhy only had two scars, at least physically. He had the scar from Astrid’s dagger, the one that had ended his life. And then he had the matching soul seal scar to Kell, where he’d been brought back. Both were a reminder of how fragile life is.

The scars that couldn’t be seen were on his heart and his mind. The ones on his heart detailed the loss of his parents, and that made him King at such a young age. The ones on his mind were from the people that were lost-his people-to their battles with Osaron. Time would heal them, and lessen their impact on his pain, but for now he felt them intensely.


End file.
